1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a restraint device for securing a load in place with respect to a support surface by creating a force in a tensioning line, and more particularly to a device in which the force in the tensioning line can be created manually and quickly released.
2. Description of the Related Art
Restraint devices providing a releasable force to secure a load in place are known in the art. An example of such a device is a heavy equipment tie-down device used to secure vehicles within the cargo space of an aircraft or to the deck of a ship. A restraint device of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,767 to Huber. In this device, tension is created in a chain by the insertion of a chain link in a shaped pocket and the actuation of a locking handle, followed by the rotation of a threaded collar.
There are a number of problems associated with conventional tie-down devices. Because of the in-line arrangement of the chain securing member, precise placement of the chain within the shaped pocket is required. If the chain is not properly installed, the holding strength of the device is reduced. Further, to secure the chain once the desired tension is reached, the threaded collar must be aligned and rotated into position. The multiple steps involved increase both the time required to secure a load, and the likelihood of operator error.
Finally, conventional devices require special equipment to operate, such as a chain or other securing line having a non-standard shape. Accordingly, this additional requirement limits the versatility of the devices and increases equipment costs.
To overcome the drawbacks of the prior art and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, one aspect of the invention provides a restraint device including a frame, a load attachment member secured to the frame, and a line support member rotatably supported on the frame. A retention member is engageable with the line support member to prevent rotation of the line support member in one direction and a release member controls the engagement of the retention member with the line support member.
In another aspect, the invention provides a restraint device for releasably securing a load, the restraint device including a frame, a load attachment member disposed on the frame adapted to engage the load, and a line support member disposed on the frame adapted to support a tensioning line, wherein the line support member is rotatable in a first direction and a second direction. A retention member is engageable with the line support member to prevent rotation of the line support member in the second direction and a release member is actuable to move the retention member into and out of engagement with the line support member.
In a further aspect, the invention provides a restraint device for releasably securing a load by creating a force in a tensioning line extending between a support surface and the load. The restraint device includes a frame, a load attachment member secured to the frame adapted to engage the load, and a line support member supported on the frame adapted to support the tensioning line, wherein the line support member is rotatable in a tightening direction and a loosening direction. A retention member is engageable with the line support member to prevent rotation of the line support member in the loosening direction. Further, a release member supports the retention member, wherein the release member is movable between a first position, in which the retention member engages the line support member, and a second position, in which the retention member disengages from the line support member.
Additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.